


Blood

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Grinding, Horny informed Lance (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron), You can totally ignore that last tag tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Prompt: "Take what you need."





	Blood

“Take what you need.”

He chewed his bottom lip, wondering if he could pierce through his soft skin and be satisfied with the mere taste of his own. But of course he couldn’t.

“Keith,” he called him again, his nose nuzzling in his hair and inhaling deeply, “Do it. You need it.”

He certainly did. He wasn’t going to argue with that. But the very thought of hurting him, of taking from him, of drinking and feeding his needs from  _his_  blood.

He shook his head, trying to get away from his firm embrace, the hands holding his hips near caressing with reassurance, as if he wasn’t going to run away after the inevitable pain, as if offering his blood was the most normal thing to do in the world.

“I-I don’t…” he mumbled, eyeing the bared throat offered to him, and feeling his teeth ache while growing sharply, his mouth going dry and his instinct getting hungrier, “Lance, please, I don’t- get away, I might-”

“Bite me?” he heard him snort, the teasing smile he was so fond of brushing his already pointed ear, “That’s what I’m asking you to do, you know.”

He panted, gripping the clothes and looking away from the temptation, beating quickly just inches away his mouth.

“Keith, take it,” Lance repeated, his voice soft and slow, “I know you’re starving.”

“I can have a few days more without blood,” he lied, closing his eyes tight to make them turn back to the dark blue, “I’m okay, I swear.”

Lance hummed, one of his hands leaving his hips and craddling the back of his head.

“Then,” he said running his fingers through his hair, “I’ll have to wait for you to be a blood-thirsty monster to convince you to bite me.”

Keith tensed, sighing shakily.

“W-what?”

“I’m not going to let you go until you bite me, Keith,” he threatened, one of his arms rounding his waist and hugging him tightly, “Or are you going to run off and attack some stranger, hm?”

Keith didn’t answer, and Lance pushed his head to face his neck, hearing him gulp.

“Pretty please?”

He took a sharp breath, and leaned a bit to feel the soft skin against his lips, kissing briefly and getting a giggle out of his boyfriend.

“Shut up,” he mumbled and swallowed, “Tell me if… It hurts.”

Lance hummed in agreement, and Keith sighed before grazing his teeth in the warm throat. He broke the skin with a soft bite, and the sweet and hot blood wetting the inside of his mouth made him groan, sucking greedily.

“Oh, god,” he heard Lance moan, his hips stuttering against his, and feeling him start to thrust lazily into his tight, “God,  _Keith_ …”

He hummed, and felt the shiver that Lance suffered beneath his fangs, making him suck hard and hear a loud whine from his boyfriend.

Keith tugged at his shoulders, and let go of his neck with a sweep of his tongue, Lance sighing longly in his hear.

“… I bit you,” he murmured, looking the couple of red dots in Lance’s neck healing slowly, “I really did…”

Lance breathed a laugh and kissed his cheek while taking his hand from the grip in his jacket to the front of his pants.

“You should do it again,” he muttered teasingly, pushing into his palm, “Did you know vampires had some kind of aphrodisiac in their saliva?”

Keith didn’t know that, even though being one.

But he suddenly understood Lance’s excitement to get a bite from him.


End file.
